Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a center body cap for a turbomachine combustor liner.
Gas turbomachines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor and a turbine. The combustor mixes the compressed air and a fuel to form a combustible mixture that is ignited to produce hot gases. The hot gases are passed to the turbine to produce work. The hot gases then pass from the turbomachine through an exhaust system. The hot gases passing through the exhaust may include undesirable oxides of nitrogen (NOx) and carbon monoxide (CO). In order to reduce the undesirable pollutants, conventional turbomachines employ dry low NOx (DLN) combustors that reduce the generation of NOx and CO and other pollutants. DLN combustors accommodate lean fuel mixtures while avoiding unstable flames and flame blowouts by allowing a portion of flame zone air to mix with fuel at lower loads.